1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device for rotationally driving a recording disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a rotating device includes a disk drive device such as a hard disk drive. Currently, devices have been developed to be small in size and large in capacity, and a 2.5 inch model with about 2.0 TB and a 3.5 inch model with about 4.0 TB have been introduced. With this trend, disk drive devices, which are conventionally mounted mainly in desktop PCs, have begun to be installed in various types of electronic devices such as laptop PCs and recording devices.
In a disk drive device, a recording disk is generally fixed to a hub using a clamper. The clamper is pressed against the hub by clamp screws, which are screwed in clamp screw holes provided in the hub. The clamper also presses the disk against the hub. Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 2011-103150 suggests such a disk drive device.